The Wind's Mercy
by Captain Lynn the Lesbian
Summary: Slight AU, Anna has Powers! Post- One Year after the Great Thaw and things are already looking down for Elsa and Anna. A tournament is to be held for the Queen's hand. Enter every eligible prince imaginable will try to win her heart. What will our fair red headed Princess do? Warning is as followed, swearing and this is eventual Elsanna, that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

All that could be heard throughout the courtyard/ training area were the sounds of wood mercilessly and rhythmically flicking swiftly against wood. Soft pants filled the air that grew more dense with each hit.

**THAWK**

**THAWK**

**THAWK**

Echoed as the wind picked up.

"_Not mad my ass_," she thought bitterly as she raised her arm again.

**THAWK**

**THAWK**

"Your Highness," a gruff voice called out, "may I please have a moment of your time?"

**THAWK**

**THAWK**

**THAWK**

"Princess Anna," the voice demanded then with such urgency causing her to swing the wooden sword at an angle slamming blade the against the target's wooden head not only shattering the blade but decapitating the head along with it.

She signed as she turned pivoting on her heels facing the man who called her. He was bowing showing his sign of respect or maybe fear which caused her to swallow thickly.

"You may rise General Griver," the red head said in her usual bright tone bowing her head slightly showing her respect in turn, "I'm sorry for such rude display you need me?"

General Griver rose smiling sheepishly at the Princess, "yes m'lady."

"Go on kind sir," Anna said reassuringly causing the General to relax.

"Her Majesty, your sister, has asked for me to check on you," his tone caused guilt to edge into the pit of her stomach but she held her composer nodding her head for him to continue, "She also would like for you to delay on your," he paused clearing his throat, "ruthless display of destroying our practice dummies and rest for a little while before supper."

Anna shifted on her feet slightly over looking the General as she did enhancing her vision as she glanced at the window of Elsa's study. True to her thought her sister was standing there looking apprehensive as to what she would do to what the General had told her.

The Princess shifted her gaze looking away from her unsuspecting sister before refocusing her attention on the General.

"Please do tell my sister that I'll be alright," the red head said simply.

"Your high-"

"Please just give me time," Anna said biting her bottom lip, "I need to think and you know better than anyone here what happens when my emotions stir."

"Yes Princess," the General said relaxing slightly, "would you be going to your spot in the Northern Mountain then?"

"Yes," Anna said relaxing also, "I feel like I should unleash some of this frustration and we both know I can't go about doing that here."

General Griver nodded, "Agreed m'lady," he paused a moment before turning slightly, "shall I tell her Majesty that I requested her Highness and the Lord Ice Harvester to deliver papers then?"

"If you think it would help her from worrying, yes," Anna said smiling sadly, "she can't know about well you know for now anyways just tell her I shall be back before or by supper."

"And if you are not," Griver asked simply, "then what shall I tell her?"

"Don't wait up for me," the red head shrugged simply, "at any point I shall retire to my room for a moment to fetch more suitable attar."

"As you wish m'lady," Griver said with a bow as Anna turned to take care of her broken wooden sword and then made way inside the Castle towards her room only to be stopped by non other than the Queen herself.

"Elsa," Anna said timidly, "are you alright?"

"Hmm," Elsa said breaking from her train of thought, "oh yes I'm fine I just wanted to see you since I hadn't all day."

"It's only like," Anna turned to the Grandfather clocked opposite from her door, "nearly brunch time," the red head giggled nervously, "and I saw you at breakfast."

Elsa looked down, cheeks flushed as she did, causing Anna to wave her hands, "I was merely teasing your Majesty," the Princess teased further, "I presume Griver told you that I would be running an errand for him along with Kritoff, yes?"

Elsa looked up at Anna then nodded her head clasping her hands behind her back, "he did," her voice was low and her smile wary, "you know how I feel about this."

"Please,"Anna waved her hand dismissively smiling brightly at her sister, "I've been trained in the way of the sword for about twelve years now Elsa you would know that if Mama or Papa had mentioned it to you and," Anna paused rubbing the back of her neck, "I'll have Kristoff and Sven with me so I won't be alone."

"That's my problem Anna," Elsa said with a sigh, "it would make me feel better if you didn't go with just them maybe," Elsa looked at Anna then pleadingly, "take one or two of the guards with you I'd feel better knowing that you'd have someone to watch your back that isn't quite smitten with," she looked away then cheeks red as she shakily said, "you."

The Princess stood there for a moment dumbfounded before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad me worrying entertains you," Elsa said dryly glaring at the floor, "I know he is smittened with you Anna how do I know he won't be about to protect you or himself for that matter if you are jumped by bandits."

The red head practically snorted full on laughing at Elsa's expression before sobering up as the hallway's temperature began to drop dramatically.

"Okay," Anna wheezed, "firstly smittened are you serious Elsa if memory serves I told you six months ago he and I are strictly friends besides he found himself a lady to love," the temperature was still borderline frigid but Anna knew she had got her sister's attention, "secondly I've surpassed General Griver in combative I know I am more than capable of protecting myself and Kristoff," Anna puffed out a crispy breath of air, "so trust me okay I need to get ready and be on my way if I am to be back by supper."

Anna walked up to her sister turning her head slightly to kiss her cheek, "I'll be back before you know it," and slipped into her room without any word from the pale blonde as she went.

Fifteen minutes later Anna emerges from her room clad in light gray armor, black breech that tucked neatly into her brown leather boots. She fastened a light blue cape around her shoulders as she began walking to the entrance to the castle pausing momentarily at Elsa's study.

"_Maybe I should tell her that I'll be back_," she thought briefly before pushing it aside she knew or rather felt that Elsa simply wasn't there and went on her way again, "_she'll be to busy making plans for...them_," she grimaced at the thought inwardly as she smiled at the guards waving them off as she left the gates.

Once a good distance away Anna ventured into the woods, not at all what Griver had told her sister, and with trained concentration the Princess levitated into mid air floating high into the sky as she did. Sighing in relief the red head allowed the wind to carry her to where the General had mentioned _her true training area_.

It was nothing special just a vast open plain on the east side of the mountain far from the prying eyes of Arendelle citizens and more importantly far from Elsa.

"_I give her enough to worry about as is_," the red head thought sadly as removed her sheathed sword from her waist because what she was about to do did not require a weapon such as that.

The Princess walked twenty paces away from where she placed her sword centering herself.

"_Feel_," Griver's words echoed in her mind as the wind began to stir, "_let go of the rage allow the Tempest it's freedom in doing so you are freeing yourself._"

A year ago Anna would have laughed at the battle worn man but now as her eyes flicked open revealing no iris or pupil as she did she was quite glad.

Her thoughts then went back to earlier that morning at breakfast between herself and her sister.

"_A tournament," Anna winced then dropping her spoon in her oatmeal, "can they do that?"_

_"The council was final Anna," Elsa said biting her lip," I've been Queen for a year now and it would be ill of me to not think of Arenedelle and marry."_

_"Do you think the citizens care that you aren't wed," Anna blurted then as she pushed down the storm within her, "have you asked them and why for that matter does the council have to have a say why can't they just -"_

_"Because they can Anna," Elsa said sharply as the temperature dropped drastically, "it is tradition that I as the Queen," she reminded dryly not looking at Anna as she did, "must uphold so you as my sister the Princess," Elsa stressed as she looked into Anna's pleading teal orbs, "you must quietly stand by this decission it'll take place four days from now and I have to prepare for the eligible princes from all over this realm to have a place to stay and I must have the grounds ready soon for it."_

_"And the prize," the Princess asked softly as she looked at Elsa, "what is the prize for when some prince bests the lot of them then what will you give them?"_

_"A Kiss," Elsa said simply looking away from Anna, "it's only fitting since from then on that Prince will be set to court me."_

_Anna stood then feeling sick to her stomach, "well it sounds like you should get busy then," Anna turned around to face away from Elsa, "breakfast is about done anyways I'll be in the court yard."_

_"Anna -"_

_But the red head ignored her sister walking out of their dinning room without even a glance back._

The wind was already at full force. The Tempest within her reaching one of it's many pecks as Anna yelled flicking her wrist causing lightning to leave the tips of her fingers as she did.

"Why," Anna yelled loudly her voice mingling in with the howl of the wind, "WHY!"

"_You're in love with her that's why_," her reasoning said softly as the air stilled she dropped to her knees sobbing as the wind picked up again consuming the mountain as she did.

"_You're in love with her and she is to become a prize to some son of a bastard king's," _Anna sobbed louder than before stirring the snow around the mountain forming a tornado as she did, "_you saved her from herself and she saved you,"_ her reasoning spoke again, "_you were given a year and that was spent from each other._"

"It was hardly fair," Anna sobbed even more, "I can never get to tell her," she shook her head rocking herself.

"_I have to protect her,"_ she thought to herself as she tried to calm down, "_she still doesn't touch others besides me and Olaf, but he's a snowman so he doesn't count, and I know all her quirks I see her as a person not a monster or some prize she is more than that."_

Anna stood then a plan formulating in her mind as she did if Elsa was to have this tournament then she would have to join she wasn't about to lose her to some random prince who could be anybody, who could be another Hans. The thought made her shake with anger for a moment only for her to sigh after, "I have three days to pull this off."

With new found hope Anna calmed the storm within her and the one she caused on the outside. She looked to the sky and frowned, "looked like I missed supper with Elsa."

Guilt wedged its way to the Princess's stomach once more as she jumped into the air carrying herself back to the castle. She slipped past the guards making her way to her room when she noticed the hallway her room was in was covered in frost.

"_Uh oh_," Anna gulp as she focused her powers on her feet preventing herself from falling as she made way to her door pausing four paces away from a very apprehensive Elsa who was pacing.

"Elsa," Anna said softly startling her sister who stopped pacing turning to look at her.

"Anna," Elsa's eyes were watery making Anna squirm, "oh Anna," the Queen sobbed as she flung herself into Anna's waiting arms, "I was so worried about you," Elsa said as she pulled Anna closer to her, "when you didn't show up for supper I thought the worst please don't do that again."

Anna hugged Elsa back just as tightly soothing her sister as best as she could, "sorry," she murmured into the pale blonde's hair, "there was a storm and I got held up in a cave," she partly lied as she rubbed Elsa's back, "I didn't mean for you to eat supper without me."

"I didn't," Elsa mumbled quietly, "I wanted to wait so I told the cooks to wait until you got back."

"Oh Elsa," Anna said pulling away from her sister, "why don't we go eat some food now and then retire for the night."

"Alright," Elsa said smiling softly, "you need a bath by the way so make sure you do before bed."

"Yes your Majesty," Anna teased causing Elsa to laugh as she did. The two walking off hand in hand as they did.

_Authors Notes_: **Okay so I saw someone on Tumblr mention Anna having wind powers, could turn into a guy to blend in with the crowd and having to fight for Elsa's hand and boom this happened.**

**I have everything planned out for this and will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have.**

**I'll introduce M!Anna next chapter and she will not be a red head as a boy. If anything she will only have a few freckles on her face as a guy, her skin won't be so tan and her hair will be short and pale blonde almost whitish silver.**

**The only constant Anna will have is that her eyes will remain the same.**

**As for her powers it'll be mentioned more as the story progresses. I wanted to call this Tempest buuuuuut that's already a story and I love it so eh.**

**This is my third story that kinda pushed its way to me, I'm finishing up one soon and the other will be high up there in chapters so I'll be updating every so often. Hopefully by Wednsday or Thursday because I really need to finish of my fic for Lost Girl.**

**Also this is Elsanna, eventual Elsanna, whatever you wanna call it and no I feel no shame for that because it helps that it's fiction. Also Hans is in this story as a girl, as a girl who happens to be with Kristoff because I'm very much a Hansoff shipper also.**

**So yes F!Hans and M!Anna, every so often, haha.**

**I'll try to add more detail in as I move along with the motions and I need Princes with powers! I'll tell you the powers I need a prince for, like the description and kingdom and such because I need to have a steady list for Anna to fight against, I have some without powers but eh. I need to make this interesting so if you are interested I need Princes with the following powers.**

**Fire, Ice, Water, Ground, Darkness, and Lightning.**

**I'll think of the weapons that go along with them unless you have some in mind.**

**Anyways Cap'n Lynn is sailin off, Later guys.**

**P.s Reviews would be lovely and such. Also sorry for any mishaps on spelling I have WordPad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick Arthur's note_**: Hello everyone! I'd like to quickly say thank you for the views there was more than I anticipated and also for the five followers, you're all quite lovely! I've changed the title to The Wind's Mercy because I thought SWISW was to long. So yes and I'm aware the first chapter may not have made any sense so I'll try and clear everything up as I go anyways enjoy chapter two. :D**

It was nearly two hours before sunrise when a groan escaped Anna as she turned to lay on her side. She hadn't gotten much sleep since returning to her room after a late night dinner with Elsa, which was filled with silence, and then a soft goodnight as Anna ventured off to her chambers to bathe and retire for the night.

The sleep she was granted last long enough for her to recall a startling realization which now repeated over and over again as she looked out her window from her bed to gaze at the moon. Her brows furrowed slightly as she bit her trembling bottom lip.

She was in love with the Queen.

She was in love with Elsa.

She was in love with...her sister.

Of course it blew the Princess away it wasn't something one should easily admit to anyone let alone to one's self. Which made her decision all the more easy and maybe even all the more selfish.

She tried to reason that it was the lack of Elsa's presence and it did not help that Elsa's beauty was on a whole nother level.

Sighing Anna pushed herself upright taking her eyes from the moon glancing down at hands before shrugging the thoughts away to worry about later.

Her main reason for being upset the day before was because she wouldn't have the opportunity to tell Elsa about her abilities. Sure yes she was in love with the pale blonde and yes she wanted to express that too, but she also knew she couldn't. Not as herself anyways which is where her plan became all the more simple.

With a groan she climb out of bed stretching out the knots in her body as she did and made way to her bathroom for a quick was the sun was beginning to rise and breakfast was about to get started and Anna needed to get there before Elsa.

approximately forty five minutes later Anna emerged from her room hair brushed but not done in her usual braids and clad in a off white blouse and gray trousers that stopped mid calf. She did not bother to wear her boots or socks for that matter only opting to eat, retire to her room to finish getting ready and then leave.

"You're up offly early your highness," a chipper voice called out from the end of the hallway startling Anna a moment before she turned smiling at the person, "today isn't anything important that us servants weren't made aware of, eh?"

"Good morning Sasha," Anna smiled at the young woman, "I had some plans today nothing of great importance to startle any of the staff."

"Ah," the brunette woman said with a smile, "perhaps her highness is opting to surprise her majesty with a gift, no?"

Anna's smile faltered momentarily before gaining her composer, "No, nothing of that I just had somethings I needed to take care and speaking of Her Majesty is my sister still in bed?"

The young maid sensed Anna's discomfort and kept her smile in place as she shook her head, "Her Majesty rose just before sun rise and is reading over documents for the up in coming festival currently she is only accepting tea it would seem she is holding off breakfast until you've awaken which she had assumed..."

"That I wouldn't wake until a little after the sun had rised," Anna finished giving Sasha a smile, "I'll go make sure she eats something but I can't stay long so no breakfast for me."

Sasha was about to protest until a faint sound caught her attention causing her to smile adoringly, "as much as I wish to disagree with you I would also not like to go against your decision please eat when you return from whatever you are doing and also have a pleasant day your highness!"

Without another word Sasha bowed scurrying away leaving Anna to smile at the brunette woman's kindness.

Shaking her head Anna had steeled herself towards the dining room and true to Sasha's words Elsa was sitting in her usual spot at the table poised as ever skimming over the piece of parchment in her hand. The Princess also noted that the young Queen was still in her light blue nightgown that compliments her pale delicate skin and her hair was adorn in it's usual elegant single braid showing Anna that Elsa must have fixed it before venturing from her own chambers.

"_She looks so beautiful_," Anna finally concluded as she took her eyes away from her sister and with all the grace she could muster she silently glided to her stop besides Elsa never once bothering her sister to show her she was there until she pushed the faint blush from her cheek smiling clearing her throat slightly as she did.

"Good morning Your Majesty."

"Anna," Elsa said furrowing her brows cutely causing the red head to giggle as she did when Elsa looked away from her paper, "I wasn't expecting you to be awake at least for another hour or so."

"I see well," Anna said scrunching her face slightly, "I could go if you would like?"

"No," Elsa exclaimed rather quickly before blushing and taking a deep breath, "I mean I'd love for you to stay and eat breakfast with me I can finish reading these later."

"Alright," Anna said easily, "but I can't stay for to long I have to meet Kristoff today to plan his engagement."

The pale blonde looked both startled and disappointed looked down at her tea shifting her face slightly into her mask of indifference, "Oh, so he's going to marry the woman he is with?"

Anna choice to ignore Elsa's tone opting to smile as Sasha ran in from the kitchen with a tray full of various breakfast items with a heavy blush on her face which wasn't really new to Anna as she turned her gaze from her friend/maid to look at her sister's stoic expression.

"Yes he said something along the lines of her being the one," Anna giggled at the thought, "and he wants me to be the best man."

"But -"

"I know I'm a woman," Anna said shaking her head picking up a piece of toast sparring a smile to Sasha who looked pleased to see Anna staying to eat, "besides," Anna mumbled with a mouth full of food before swallowing, "I find it quite fitting being his best man since he helped me with helping you."

Elsa flushed a moment causing the red head to smile adoringly at the young Queen it didn't go unnoticed by the maid watching as she happily cleared her throat, "your Highness would you like a drink with your uh toast?"

"A glass of water," Anna said simply before adding, "and if you're hungry I'll spare other pieces of toast for you."

"Anna -"

"THANK YOU YOUR GODLY HIGHNESS," Sasha shouted happily as she scurried off to the kitchen happily.

"You shouldn't -"

"I shouldn't what Els," Anna said fixing a stern gaze on her sister, "Sasha has been working here seven months and is one of the hardest workers we have not only that she is my friend and I know she barely eats now let me do this."

Elsa slammed her mouth shut looking down at her tea rather ashamed, "you're right I'm sorry I just," she sighs, "I have to remember my place as the Queen and..."

"And it gets tough I know," Anna finishes with a small smile as Sasha swiftly walks back in with Anna's water, "Thank you Sasha you can help yourself to some food okay?"

"Thank you Princess -"

"Just Anna you've worked her almost a year so it's fine," Anna paused as she looked at her sister, "isn't it?"

"Yes," Elsa said with a soft smile as she looked at her sister and then at Sasha, "I'm sorry for my rudeness I've just been swamped with Queenly duties as Anna would like to say."

Sasha's face became beet red as she looked at the Queen, "i-it's alright your Majesty I understand completely you play a vital role in this Kingdom and it can cause a lot of s-stress so apology accepted!"

Without another word the brunette took it upon herself to grab what she fancied to eat and headed off to the kitchen.

"You're going to end up spoiling her your Majesty," a rather soft voice called out revealing a dark haird woman in Arendele royal knight uniform with a black scarf around her neck.

"Captain Braus I'd expect you to be pleased," Elsa quipped slightly smiling at the raven haired woman, "since she is your wife and all."

Anna shook her head at her sister's forwardness and turned to face the Captain with a wide smile Anna greeted her, "good morning Mikasa here to steal Elsa for Queenly stuff?"

"I'm afraid so your Highness," Mikasa said hiding her blush in her scarf as she did, "I'm sorry."

Anna stood shaking her head at Elsa's apologetical smile as well, "Nah it's fine I need to finish getting ready anyways and be on my way."

Mikasa nodded her head in understanding before turning to face Elsa, "most of the preparations have been complete thanks to General Griver's fine work with barking orders and the counsel will want to talk with you about some of the early arrivals tomorrow."

Elsa sighed, "Alright I'd like a moment then with Anna before I have to get ready."

"Of course your Majesty I shall wait in the meeting hall," before exiting the door the Captain turned to face Anna, "Have a wonderful day Anna."

"You too Mikasa," the red head said happily as the Captain walked out.

"Anna," Elsa said hesitantly drawing the Princess's attention away from the door, "will you be back before lunch time?"

"I'm afraid I won't be," Anna replied almost sheepishly, "weddings do take long to plan and I have other errands to run too." Which wasn't a complete lie if Anna were being honest with herself.

"Oh," Elsa murmured almost deflated, "I was hoping that we could spend more time together before the Prince's arrive."

"We still have two days," Anna pointed out with a soft smile, "tomorrow the first arrivals will show up but you don't have to greet them until judgement day."

"Judgement day Anna," Elsa chuckled lightly, "that's one way of seeing it."

"Just calling it as it should be titled," Anna shrugged with a small smile, "introductions happen and then the ball that follows," Anna sighed, "and then two days later the tournament truly begins and before you ask Grenda and Kai catch me up on current events."

Elsa nodded her head frowning slightly, "I'm sorry about yesterday -"

"No," Anna cut Elsa off firmly pushing the storm within her down as she did, "it's fine Elsa really I should have been more...supportive."

The word felt bitter on her tongue, but it sounded perfectly fine to Elsa for she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist pulling her in for a hug.

"I am very happy to hear that," Elsa sighed lightly against Anna's neck, "thank you Anna."

Anna forced herself not to shiver as she wrapped her arms around Elsa returning the embrace, "it's no problem," she pulls away then stepping away from her sister, "we both should get ready now."

"Alright," Elsa said with a slight frown, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"I'll be there," Anna chuckled with a bright smile, "bye Elsa."

Anna was already out the door and did not notice the faint goodbye that followed after her.

**Kristoff's shack**,

There on Kristoff's newly made chair sat a fully dressed Anna wearing a white linen shirt tucked into tan trousers with a forest green leather vest accompanied with a black cape and black boots. Her hair was done in an almost similar fashion to Elsa's single braid and her expression was borderline amused with an almost impish expression as she watched the blond haired man pace.

"Are you about done there," Anna asked chiding him lightly with mirth in her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure," he asked as he stopped pacing, "this is big Anna bigger than what we went through before the Great Thaw."

"I know," she told him in a sober expression before groaning, "god I know but I have too."

"You mean you're being selfish," Kristoff clarified as he sat next to Anna.

"I'm in love with her Kris," Anna said softly her brows furrowed as tears filled her eyes, "I've never been so sure and I know it's wrong so please don't hate me, but I can't help it and," she shuddered violently a moment as the wind picked up in Kristoff's living room, "and I'm selfish yes but what if...what if she ended up with someone she falls in love with and forgets about me completely or worse what if she ends up with someone like Hans."

Instead of replying Kristoff brought Anna into a hug. He began rubbing soothing circles on her back as he did," Shh," he murmured softly in her hair, "it's okay Anna."

She began to cry harder wrapping her arms around his waist as wind whipped through his shack. Kristoff chose not to say anything as he pulled Anna closer to him letting her cry. The windows bursted open with the sheer voracity of the wind, but none of that mattered as Kristoff held Anna murmuring words of encouragement into his best friend's ear.

It was a good fifteen minutes or so Anna finally calmed down enough to quiet the wind.

"You know," Kristoff began sensing the worst had past, "I kind of saw it coming," he paused before pushing Anna back slightly to see her face smiling, "I figured since her love thawed you and vice versa it was an act of True Love and I mean the way you look at her I was raised by Love Experts Anna I know that look anywhere and in a way I think it's fitting," he laughed for a moment, "so how are you going to do this?"

The red head managed a smile as she wiped her eyes free of tears very grateful to have the blond as her best friend, "I was thinking along the lines of using my magic to you know..."

Realization dooned on Kristoff, "you're going to transform into a guy?"

"Yes," Anna said with a blush, "I mean only prince's can technically fight for her hand I'm not stupid enough to charge in as myself."

A year ago that could have been argumentative but now Kristoff smiled at the Princess's thought process smirking at her, "you do realize a year ago you would have - ow," he jumped as a tiny fist collided with his shoulder, "it's true and have you even thought of what Kingdom you'll be from and ya know how you'll get in?"

"Well from what I've heard from Kai and Greda only one Royal family has not sent any male heirs," Anna said thoughtfully, "Mainly though because one is married, the other has no interest in fighting for Elsa and the other is a bastard son."

Kristoff noticed the thoughtfulness in her voice and her expression, "I know that look," he smiled, "you're gonna claim to be the bastard I'm guessing?"

"Vergil," Anna clarified smiling fondly, "he was actually one of my friends growing up until ties were severed between our kingdom for a short time King Forland wanted his second son Dante to marry Elsa but Dante took no interest to her or so I've been told."

"So you're going to claim to be this Vergil?"

"It won't be a stretch since we look exactly alike when I'm in my Male form," Anna shrugged, "the only exception is his eyes are a blue sort of like Elsa's and mine of course are just teal."

"Are you going to forge a document from this kingdom then?"

"Dulen," Anna giggled, "the kingdom is called Dulen and no that is where my second plan sets into motion."

"Wait, what," Kristoff said tilting his head, "what do you mean second plan?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this first as phase one," Anna smiled, "I plan to let the wind carry me up to Dulen afterwards to talk to Vergil myself he lives in the outskirts of the kingdom in a cabin."

"Do you honestly think he'll let you impersonate him?"

"Honestly," Anna hesitated, "maybe I know he isn't fond of women per say but if I explain it well enough maybe he will let me or I show up as a male and give him a far fetch tale either way is fifty fifty."

"Okay," Kristoff said simply, "when will you be taking off then?"

"Well it's just about lunch time so I should be heading out soon so rain check on your wedding plans?"

"That's fine," Kristoff smiles a gleam in his eye about the words wedding plans, "Hannah has actually -"

"What the hell happened in here," a high pitched voice called out from the door, "Kristoff I swear to Grand Pabbie if you and Anna were...oh hello Anna," Hannah smiled sheepishly as she pushed a stray piece of her red hair in place, "you two weren't wrestling around again were you?"

"No," Anna laughed then, "I got emotional and well yeah..."

"Oh," Hannah said furrowing her brows walking over to the other red head taking Anna's hand into her own with concern flooding her green orbs, "are you okay now though?"

"Much," Anna smiled at the green eyes woman's kindness, "Kristoff will probably by past the best friend code anyways and fill you in when I leave."

"I see," Hannah said thoughtfully, "will you be leaving soon then?"

"Yes," Anna said with a smile as she removed Hannah's hand from her own to stand, "I have to be in another kingdom and won't be back until supper if all goes right and you'll possibly be seeing a lot of me soon."

"That's fine," Hannah said with a smile as she took Anna's place sitting next to Kristoff, "won't it dear?"

"Of course," Kristoff smiled wrapping an arm automatically around the pale red head's small frame pulling her closer to him before looking at Anna, "you know I won't have any problems with helping you."

"Thank you," Anna grinned looking at her best friend and his girl, "both of you anyways I have to do the magic and then jet."

Before either said a word Anna closed her eyes wind engulfing her features as she concentrated. Her hair paled to a silverish white color as it began to shrink into medium length framing her face spiking a bit. She grew in height no longer five foot four Anna stood a good seven inches taller and filled out with lean muscles. Luckily her outfit shaped nicely to her new appearance which caused Anna to smile, though now as a male, it looked like a smirk.

"You know," Hannah murmured with a blush, "if I met this version of Anna I doubt I would have fallen for Kristoff at all."

"Hey," Kristoff replied looking rather offended as he unwrapped his arm from Hannah's waist, "I resent that."

"Of course you would dear," Hannah chuckled patting his arm as she did, "it's alright I fell for your love of carrots and sharing them with Sven so we're okay."

Kristoff huffed as he crossed his arms grumbling like a child causing Anna to chuckle deeply, "it's okay Kristoff we both know who I fancy," her voice was deeper in tone, of course do to the change, and she rubbed the back of her neck, "As much fun as it is to take a jab at Kristoff's ego I should get going sorry about the mess Hannah I'll make sure to clean up next time it ever happens."

"Thank you Anna but I won't hold Arendelle's royal Princess to that," she chuckled, "be off with you I have a surprise for my soon to be husband."

Anna rolled her eyes waving at the both of them as she did stepping out of the shack petting Sven and smiling gratefully to not see Olaf in sight.

Focusing on her own wind Anna lifts himself in the air, "Take me to Dulen," she laughs happily.

Though through normal circumstances traveling to Dulen would take two days by horse and four by foot, but luckily for Anna it took her an hour. Glancing down at the kingdom through the clouds caused her to smile and once she spotted the cabin she landed gracefully in a nearby tree.

With a quick breath she shifted back to her true form and adjusted her braid as she with practice poise stepped off the branch landing with ease. She craned her neck slightly admiring the distance between the ground and the limp she stepped off of.

"That was a good fifteen foot difference," she giggled at her own amusement before turning serious.

Sighing Anna walked the path hoping the gods would hear her pleas, have mercy and let Vergil allow her to pretend to be him.

When the cabin came into view she relaxed it was far from where she landed a good ten minute hike from the woods to the path and an extra seven or so from the path to a beautifully crafted wooden cabin. The roof was newly installed from what Anna could guess as she approached the door only to halt in her steps when something shiny caught her attention and a deep voice, identical to her male one, spoke out.

"Move and I'll shoot you where you stand," the voice warned, "who sent you?"

"Vergil," Anna chided lightly choosing her words carefully, "is this any way to treat your friend?"

"Anna," he lowered his bow smiling charmingly, "what brings you here?"

"It's kind of a long story," she giggled sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "care to share who you were expecting me to be?"

"Ah, you caught that," he replied with an awkward smile, "it's also an equally long story one in which I do not wish to tread upon now," he straightened his posture, "you've come all the way from Arendele that means you have need of me?"

"In a way," she smiled up at him admiring his air of seriousness, "I, uh, think we should sit down for this I think it'll help anyways."

He nodded wordlessly gesturing towards the door, "away with us then."

Anna laughed happily the sound echoed around them calming Anna and Vergil as they made there way inside. The Princess had a sneaking suspension that she might be late for supper again.

They both sat there side by side neither knew how to begin until Anna sighed looking the most serious as Vergil has ever saw causing the pale haired man to nudge her with his shoulder.

"Out with it Anna," he teased lightly, "you haven't looked like that since your sister shut you out."

Once the words slipped from his mouth Vergil paled, "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I forgot that was a sore subject for you even after you found out Dante got to spend time with her."

"It's fine Ver," Anna sighed tapping his arms slightly, "I finally saw her at the coronation you," Anna paused a moment, "you missed a lot you know."

"Well yes," He smiled somberly, "I haven't really seen you the last time I did we were twelve and you bested me with your new skills," he paused smiling, "oh and you've matured into a fine young woman," he stated offhandedly causing Anna to chuckle when he looked at her, "I mean that."

"Thank you Vergil you don't look so bad yourself," she winked teasingly before sighing, "I have a lot to tell you."

Vergil nodded turning slightly in his spot t face Anna give her his undivided attention, "alright your highness I'm all ears."

"Well," she chuckled, "it started when..." and so Anna had filled the Prince by blood in with every detail from the coronation to when Anna was thawed. Anna had skipped the some information not telling about her magic or her real reason for wanting to join the tournament.

"So you see," she breathed out, "I need an identity to join I have someone who will help me fill out the other details about looking like a man and such so what do you say?"

"Hmm," he paused stretching, "if you tell me the real reason Anna then I will."

"What do you mean Ver," she hesitated than before looking at him, "I told you everything."

Vergil watch as Anna shifted nervously, the wind picked up slightly outside as she did making the pale haired man point out with a sigh, "you pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear that's a nervous tick you had when we were kids and your eyes have a glow to them when you mention Elsa."

"I dunno what you're talking about," Anna folded her arms neatly on her foot tapping as she did.

"You do know though," he said softly taking one of her hand from her lap intertwining their fingers, "you have the same look Nathan has when he talks about Lilith and the one Dante has when he...talks about me."

Anna snapped her eyes from the floor to look at the small smile on Vergil's lips, "I totally knew it," the red head exclaimed squeezing her friend's hand reassuringly, "is that what he never liked Elsa or any other woman for that manner?"

"Yes," Vergil laughed, "we've been seeing each other in secret which is why I pointed my arrow at you I figured someone caught on and was here to kill me to keep Dante on the right path," he shuddered, "in a way I'm relieved it was you and glad I'm not alone in this plight of mine."

"Gods, no," Anna smiled before frowning, "Elsa doesn't know though."

"You have nothing to worry about," Vergil smiled, "from what I heard from Dante she never once stopped talking about you once she warmed up to him slightly."

Anna blushed at his words with a goofy smile, "she brought me up."

"Yes," a deep chuckle emanated from the pale haired man, "he brought me up to her which is how he knew I was the one."

"So you're saying I am have a chance then?"

"Anna it was from seven years ago," he chided her teasingly, "but yes it's safe to assume so and I am deeply sorry about what happened to your parents they were taken before their time."

"Thank you Vergil," Anna stood then glancing at his window noticing the sky. By the way the sun was dipping the Princess knew she best be on her way so she turned to face him, "will you be able to send me a document with your name on it so I can fight for my woman?"

"I will send a hawk to your chambers tomorrow afternoon," Vergil promised, "I'll sway Dante to give me to royal seal to make it official."

"Thanks again," she smiled hugging him as he stood. She took him by surprise for a moment but soon relaxed into her embrace hugging her back in turn.

"Anything for my dearest friend," he murmured into her hair in earnest, "will you be staying at an Inn in town?"

"Actually I'll be in a neighboring town," she lied with a chuckle, "I have a horse hidden a ways from here on foot and should be on my way."

"Alright," he smiled, "it was good to finally see you Anna and I'll be rooting for you."

"Goodbye Vergil," Anna called out as she stepped out of his cabin she turned to wave simply and then focused her attention back to the path. A good distance away Anna was about to slip into the woods when she noticed a young man, pale hair like Vergil's, slowing his black stallion down. His blue eyes caught Anna and momentarily they held their gaze until Anna nodded her head to him showing the man she was not threat.

"_So that's Dante_," she thought with a smile as he blushed nodding his head in turn and went on his way. Once she knew the coast was clear Anna jumped mid air letting the wind carry her high into the sky taking her home.

She was going to be just in time for supper as she promised.

_Author's Notes_**: So what did you guys think?**

**Before anyone asks Anna's male version looks identical to Vergil Sparda in DMC.**

** zerochan image from | Pixiv Id 3478693 )**

**The images above shows Dante and Vergil, the one in blue, which is what Anna looks like.**

**Now I know I changed the last name from Sparda to Forland because I can. Which sounds like a lousy explanation but I don't really have any to give you.**

**As for Female Hans that will be explained later on in the chapters, because it ties down to why Hans will no longer be male.**

**And could you imagine the Hansoff babies!? They'd be cute.**

**As for Sasha and Mikasa, I fell into Attack on Titans and I happen to like them also Ymir and Christa so ehe, anyways as for them. They are the first openly gay married, thanks to Elsa, couple in Arenedele that serves the Royal Family. **

**For the Princes I have mostly all of them designed and named expect the fire prince, but he will be from the Southern Isles, one of Hans' brothers expect a new one, which means he is technically the fourteenth son and one every should look out for.**

**I hope I wrote everyone accordingly, I mean some may seem OOC but I am trying and I hope you guys have noticed.**

**Adding more, the powers will stem off mythology( made up) but yeah and I'll explain that too.**

**Also I'm calling the disclaimers now I do not own Frozen, Attack on Titans or Devil May Cry, but I am using some of the names and designs for this story, plus this isn't a cross over so some things have been changed around anyways. Everything I do own is my imagination and how this story will progress.**

**Thank you for the views and followers, hopefully someday soon I'll get reviews. Until then I'll work on how this will go, it's not perfect I know and it has it's flaws, but I do hope it'll be something worthy of you guys when we're all finished.**

**With Love, Cap'n Lynn.**

**P.s all mistakes are my own I have wordpad so I have slip ups on spelling and grammar!**


End file.
